jyudensentaikyoryugerfandomcom-20200213-history
Daigo Kiryu
"It's going to get wild, try and stop me!" (荒れるぜ、止めてみな! Areruze, tometemina!) Fanged Hero Daigo Kiryu (牙の勇者 桐生 ダイゴ '' Kiba no Yūsha Kiryū Daigo'') is a 20 years old man. While on a solitary jungle island, Daigo defeated Zyudenryu Gabutyra, and became Gabutyra's partner. He is an omnipotent and balanced fighter. He is a person who has "seen the four corners of the globe" and his unique qualities easily charm people into becoming his friends. He is portrayed by Ryo Ryusei, at the child, he is portrayed by Itsuki Shibuya. History A Journey Cross the World! At young age he is journey with his father cross the world.Brave 1 The Red King is Here! When Deboss Army invade to a solitary jungle island, Daigo suddenly arrives and fight the Zorima army to protect a group of people. Then suddenly arrives is a humanoid bird-like who name is Torin. He give him a gun. After using the gun to defeat Zorima, Torin says that Daigo is really brave. Daigo then sees a dinosaur named Gabutyra arrives and defeat some Zorima. But Gabutyra also attack Daigo. Torin says that Gabutyra putting an interest on Daigo and Daigo need to defeat Gabutyra to become Kyoryugers, a group who being chosen by the Zyudenryu, dinosaur like Gabutyra. After one month, Daigo and Gabutyra keep on fighting. Then Daigo get in Gabutyra's mouth and attack thus winning the battle. Torin then question why Daigo has defeats Gabutyra but the gun Gaburevolver isn't unlock. Torin also says that the Deboss Army has growing stronger and says that Daigo is still isn't a true warrior. Took the battery in Gabutyra's mouth, surprise Daigo is that Gabutyra is powered by a battery. Torin explain that the battery is Zyudenchi who contain Kyoryu Spirit. Finally, Daigo heard Torin that Gabutyra can't go to the battle without the Zyudenchi before being teleport to a family restaurant that the four Kyoryugers is also in there. When saw Ian flirting Amy, Daigo stop Ian. He declare himself as "King" when being called "Knight" by Ian and want everyone to call him by "King", but all of them says no. After both Daigo and Nobuharu falling because of an accident when Amy kicks Ian's sausage, Daigo being teleport to Kyoryugers's base: Spirit Base. He finds many Zyudenchi. Torin also teleport to the base. Torin look into Daigo's necklace and asks where the place that young man took. Daigo then says about his necklace and his past that this necklace will turn him into a great person and when his father gave it to him, he faded away. Torin notice that Gabutyra now fight the Giant Zorima without Zyudenchi when the town once again attack by the Deboss Army. Daigo then head to the battle himself, says that he understand why Gabutyra is still doesn't accept him. Torin give him a jacket and says that he must very brave. Being teleport to the battlefield, Daigo take down the Zorima himself. When the one who frozen the dinosaur named Debo Hyōgakki attack Daigo, Gabutyra takes the attack. Daigo figure out that Gabutyra doesn't accept him beacause he does not want Daigo to get hurt. And when hear Daigo says that he is the one who defeat Gabutyra and both of them will take down Debo Hyōgakki, Debo Hyōgakki's frozen attacks on Gabutyra broke. And now, Gabutyra accept Daigo and unlock Daigo's Gaburevolver's power. Then Torin gave him four Gabutyra's four Zyudenchi. Daigo took one and does the Kyoryu Change move to transform into the Fanged Hero, KyoryuRed. KyoryuRed gave Gabutyra another Zyudenchi to powered up. KyoryuRed easily take out another Zorima army and defeat one of the Giant Zorima. When Debo Hyōgakki said that KyoryuRed can defeat him alone, he said that he does not alone because Kyoryugers are a sentai. Suddenly the other Kyoryugers arrives and shot down another Zorima army. They then introduce to the Deboss Army, KyoryuRed then team up with the other Kyoryugers and battle Debo Hyōgakki and his another Zorima army. And with Gabutyra's help, Daigo defeat Debo Hyōgakki with the Kyoryu Brave Attack. And after all Kyoryugers assemble, Daigo reveal his identity and once again declare himself as "King", surprise the others Brave 1 The Bitting Combination: Kyoryuzin! At the city morning, Daigo is seen drawing a picture of the other four Kyoryugers. But also the real Kyoryugers is watching him in secret. Appearance Gallery Personality He is a kind man as he protect Amy form Ian. He also a brave, wild and friendly man and has the ability to easily charm people into becoming his friends. He also has a habit of naming his attack. Relationship Dantetsu Kiryu Daigo and his dad is never seen but he calls his dad Oyaji, who in Japan, it's a respect to call. Ian Yorkland Nobuharu Udo Souji Rippukan Amy Yuuzuki Gabutyra First, he thought Gabutyra is bad because Gabutyra attack him. But later know that Gabutyra taken on a interest on him. Later they form the friendship when Daigo defeat Gabutyra. Also Gabutyra want to protect Daigo, as he took Debo Hyōgakki's frozen attack for Daigo and the reason that Gabutyra doesn't accept him because he does not want Daigo to get hurt. Power He is an omnipotent and balanced fighter. And also a fighting master as seen on his battle with Gabutyra. His weapons at Kyoryuger (also the others) are called Zyuden Arms. He also can transform into KyoryuRed by using the Gaburevolver and also use this to shot enemy, slice the enemy by using the Gaburicalibur. Combine two weapon KyoryuRed armed with Gaburu Cannon. He also has a weapon named Gabutyra Fang. Daigo also has many named attack as normal human like Rock-Busting Punch and as KyoryuRed like Kyoryu Brave Attack. Trivia *Daigo is the Kyoryugers's leader even he's the last to join the core team. References Category:Characters